Seline McRoy
Basics *''14 Years Old'' *''Daughter of Hecate'' *''Legacy of Aphrodite'' *''Original Character'' *''Portrayed by Hailee Steinfeld'' *Character Facebook Page Background Seline was born in Bixby Oklahoma on April 13th. She grew up with her father, never knowing her mother. She lived a pretty happy and normal life, money was good, her father had a good job, she had a few close friends, and she was quite smart through her ADHD. Seline's father never really talked about her mother much. She didn't even know her name! All she knew was that her mother had to leave when Seline was very young because she had to go away for a long time. At least that is what her father told her. On some occasions in Seline's life, she would be trying to concentrate on something, and something very strange would happen. For example, when Seline was 13 years old, writing a math test in school, she was trying to remember an answer that was on the tip of her tongue, and she was beginning to get frustrated, when suddenly that stack of papers on the teachers desk exploded into the air with a loud noise. The class passed it off as just a strong draft coming through the open window, but somet hing in Seline's heart told her it was something more. On another occasion, when Seline was about 7 years old, her best friend, Mallory, was being bullied by some of the bigger kids and Seline was getting very angry. She could feel something building up in her soul, spreading through her body, and looking for an exit. Her anger built up and the feeling released itself, sendin g one of the bullies flying backwards about 5 feet. Seline's eyes were glowing a bright purple and the other bullies ran away in fear. Seline doesn't remember much of her mother. All she remembers was that her mother was a very beautiful woman with a kind heart that seemed to be able to help Seline with whatever she needed. Seline's father would get very defensive whenever Seline asked about her mother, so she kept her questions mostly to herself. When she was little and felt alone, Seline would sometimes make u p stories about her mother and what she would have been like if she was still around. Sometimes, before she would go to sleep, she would close her eyes and pretend that her mother was tucking her in. Over the last few years, Seline's father had started dating again. Seline could see the loneliness in his eyes. She didn't want him to be sad, so she tried to be as supportive as she could. One day, Seline's father brought a girl over for dinner, and immediately Seline knew something was up. There was something about the woman, who introduced herself as Elli, that Seline didn't trust. Over the time they dated, Seline could feel that there was something off about this Elli. She had no idea what to make of it though. As time went on, the bad feeling got stronger and her father and the woman got more and more serious... Getting to Camp Half-Blood Meeting Nicholas Lobo One day, when her dad brought his girlfriend over for dinner, Seline had immediately sensed that something wasn't right. She shook it off, and her father thought that she was upset because she thought that he was trying to replace her mother. That night, while Seline was in her room, Seline had felt an undeniable urge to draw, and her hand seemed to move on its own, creating a picture that left Seline with about a million and a half questions. She'd drawn a picture of her fathers girlfriend, Elli, and yet it wasn't her at the same time. It was a Fury. The next day, Seline was home alone, and was surprised to find the Elli in her apartment. The Fury said that Seline had somthing that she wanted, and attacked Seline to claim it. Just when the Elli made her finishing pounce, Seline somehow opened the door of her refrigerator and the Fury slammed into it, buying Seline some time. But her exit was blocked and the Fury was getting up again, looking angrier than before. Then all of a sudden, Nicholas Lobo burst through the door, shotgun drawn, and destroyed the Fury. He answered most of Seline's questions, and then shadow traveled her to Camp Half-Blood, where she was almost immediately claimed by the goddess Hecate. Heading Home One day, while in Cabin 20, Seline drew a picture that she immediately knew was a premonition. To her horror, Seline found herself staring at a drawing of her father, scratched and bleeding, dead behind the broken windshield of his car. {C}Seline refused to let this premonition come true. Her father was in danger, and she planned to help him, no matter what the conse quences. She would risk anything for her father. {C} {C}With this determination in mind, Seline went to discuss it with Chiron. Chiron was convinced that it was just a dream her subconscious tricked her into believing, and refused to let Seline go, stating that she was still new at camp. Seline could not accept that answer, and began to make plans to go anyway. Seline returned to her cabin that night, and when Ben and Thea found her, sitting on the front steps of the cabin, she told them the problem. Together, they decided that they would go to Seline's home together, to try to save her father. The Storm A Storm on the Horizon Connected Dreams of the Storm The First Strike Readiness Exam 2 Performance Summary *Pass/Fail: TBA *Total Points: TBA *Wins/Losses: TBA *Cabin: 20 Match Performance *Loss vs. Paige Summers (7-5) *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA On ORPG Joined - November 15th, 2011 Relationships Love Interest Seline is currently not in a relationship. Friends Thea Nolan - Daughter of Poseidon Nicholas Lobo - Son of Hades Benjamin Smith - Son of Zeus Dennis Ward - Son of Dionysus Alex Courtenay - Son of Zeus Janie Edgley - Daughter of Hebe Siblings Lou Ellen - Lou is Seline's older half sister, and head counselor of the Hecate cabin. Lou constantly teases Seline about her crush on Ben, but they have formed a very close relationship in the short time that they have known each other. Laura Granger - Seline's younger half-sister, whom she is yet to meet, because Laura is not at Camp Half-Blood yet. Category:People Category:(Female) People Category:Demigods Category:(Greek) Demigods Category:Camp Half-blood Campers Category:Children of Hecate/Trivia Category:Original Characters Category:Residents of Cabin 20